These Demanding Illusions
by Marisa Serise
Summary: In these private moments, Aizen is a vibrant display of elegance in motion, and Gin has grown quite attached to the show. Yaoi, PWP, M for sexual themes. Full notes inside. Oneshot.


_These Demanding Illusions, an AizenxGin fic_

_Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine._

_Labels: Yaoi, sexual themes, PWP, fluffy overtones, AizenxGin, barest hints of GinUlqui_

_Author's Notes: as of 3/24/10, I am not using the word 'warnings' on my fics. I think as mature people, warning for "yaoi" is a bit insulting. I prefer "labels" and I'll be using that on my updates from here on out. _

_Just a dirty little one-shot featuring Aizen and Gin. It's been a while since I wrote them, and being a hardcore AiGin fangirl, I needed to try to give this pair justice. I'll let y'all be the judge if I hit the mark or not. _

_Also uploading early to put a smile on Ms. Juno Tartini's face – thanks for encouraging me to finish this, my dear :D_

_Alright – storytime…yeah, you know the rest :)_

_

* * *

  
_

As he stops to let himself truly feel the tongue flicking over the edge of his ear, the only emotion Gin realizes he doesn't have is fear. After all, it's not like he doesn't know who is pressed up against him, daring to be so close that Gin can feel every tiny move. He knows who it is, but could easily figure it out by simple process of elimination. It is not Ulquiorra, the Cuarta Espada. Although the pale arrancar has curious begun to take an interest into him, Gin knows that the Espada would not be_ that_ bold. It isn't Grimmjow either -- while the Sexta has no qualms about challenging Aizen, he isn't going to use Gin as a vehicle directly.

So he knows that he has to think a bit...higher. That's where the list narrows tremendously. After all, unless Szayel has learned how to clone him, it's not Gin standing behind himself. Then again, the Octava Espada fancies himself a perfect being, so anything is possible. It's down to Tousen and Aizen; Gin doubts that the blind man would be able to resist a moment to weave justice into the current scene playing out around him.

That leaves Aizen Sousuke, the man he swore to follow anywhere and everywhere, even into a land of eternal night filled with beings that thrive on eating their own kind and everything else around them. Yet they spare Aizen and his followers, mostly due to Aizen's strong presence.

If he isn't quite convinced that it's really Aizen, he certainly is convinced after the tongue is accompanied by a pair of rather insistent hands. Even if Gin were to suspend his disbelief and assume it was Tousen behind him, he highly doubts that the blind man would be that hands-on.

So it is Aizen, it is the man he swore to follow anywhere and everywhere. It is the man that he has given everything to without hesitation -- including his body.

Even though time is fluid in a land with no clocks or other timepieces, Gin realizes that it has been quite a few nights since the last time Aizen has claimed his body and all the sounds that go with it. After all, Aizen is a man that doesn't just have sex or even walk into a room. Aizen Sousuke dominates. Aizen Sousuke controls. Aizen Sousuke consumes.

And Gin wouldn't have it any other way.

The closeness of Aizen's body to his as well as the insistent movements of the other man's hands are clear signs that this is not going to be a quiet night, but it is certainly going to be a pleasureable one. Then again, pleasure is relative -- neither one of them are known for being soft.

When Aizen is gone for long periods of time due to his duties as the Lord of Hueco Mundo, these nights are bound to happen. These are times where Gin can almost predict the exact moment where Aizen will approach him from behind, reminding him quietly of his place in the grand hierarchy of the world. Under Aizen, beneath him, open to every touch and every subtle press of reiatsu. While Gin is not weak in the slightest, there is no desire in him to challenge that subtle coil of reiatsu pressing against his lower back.

So he gives in.

"Aizen-sama?"

"Mm."

It's not really a word, but a defiant sign that words are not necessary. This is also part of the game, a game that plays itself out in a pattern that is slightly comforting and slightly chafing to Gin at the same time. It bothers him that Aizen torments him before consuming him, teases him before pleasuring him, and provokes him before soothing him.

Those hands are working him with the expertise of a master craftsman, slowly rotating him like a turntable of stone. Even though it means that Aizen will still tease and torment him, Gin has to admit that this is his favorite part.

_The way he looks at me...the illusion feels like I can't live without it. _

Like most relative things, the love between them is open to interpretation. Gin has long associated the hungry, possessive look on Aizen's features as a sign of the love the older shinigami has for him. Then again, he has known this man's touch for so long that if it's not love, it's certainly close enough to satisfy the senses otherwise.

He notices that Kyouka Suigetsu is still by Aizen's side, which amuses him for a few reasons. First, he is well aware that Aizen's voyeuristic tendencies are also present in the spirit of that green-handled sword, which means that the closest Gin will get to being free of Kyouka Suigetsu is watching her be transferred to the stand close to Aizen's side of the bed. It also amuses him because it isn't like Aizen actually needs Kyouka at his side to protect himself from Gin. Even if Gin had desires to attack Aizen and tried to remove Kyouka before she could be wielded against him, the sheer weight of Aizen's reiatsu would overwhelm him before he could get very far at all.

"Open your eyes."

_Demanding taday, Aizen-sama._

He doesn't say it out loud -- while he lives for those rougher moments of intimacy, he's not quite in the mood for _that_ strong of a thrashing. He opens his eyes for Aizen, keeping the wide crimson discs focused on Aizen the way he knows his lover prefers it to be.

Despite his strength, there are a few things that Gin is not good at. One of those things is playing up the more intimate edge of life. He doesn't like being exposed, and he tends not to express his desires unless he's in the presence of someone weaker than himself. If it were Kira or Ulquiorra, Gin's true colors would be in full form, his long grin deepening at the thought of consuming either one of them. Especially the Cuarta Espada. While he hasn't yet sunk his claws into the green eyed arrancar, it's certainly on his...to-do list.

Aizen reaches up to slide part of the long-sleeved uniform away from Gin, revealing his black shinigami uniform underneath for a few moments before taking that away as well. He immediately dips his head down to take his teeth across the soft pale skin for a moment before dragging his tongue across the edge as well. It's a move that still manages to excite Gin every time, because he knows all too well what will come next.

"No fight today?"

Gin smiles at the words, knowing full well that Aizen is a hunter, just like him. Though, the more he thinks about it, he is just like Aizen -- predatory, hungry, running on a mixture of strategy, intellect, and even raw instinct. Like Aizen, Gin takes and takes from everything around him.

Even Aizen.

Gin will concede in these moments, with these demanding illusions all around him, that he gives more than he takes. Yet that is only to the untrained eye, the eye that would be satisfied with leaving the illusions as they are. He knows what lies underneath those illusions, these little games that Aizen plays to remind Gin who is in charge and who isn't. Gin takes from Aizen himself so many things that there are many nights where he wonders when Aizen will finish him off to turn off the faucet of energy that flows out of the overlord and into his most loyal and focused subordinate. He drains Aizen of so much energy in so many slight and subtle ways.

_Even the reverse side...has a reverse side, Aizen-sama. Is that not your favorite thing ta say ta meh?_

Control is a fluid thing between the two of them. The way Aizen moves against him presses on his dislike and irritation for being exposed, yet he can bear it because it's those strong tanned hands running wildly over his pale body, touching him as much as possible and exposing him in ways that only Aizen Sousuke can.

_I don't complain about what you do tah meh...because it's the only way I get to feel anything._

He's no longer the Rukongai boy fighting to keep himself alive, nor is he the boy genius that breezed through the Academy. He is Ichimaru Gin, second in command over Las Noches. The arrancar that slither around the palace have learned quickly that the smile he wears can hide pain...or pleasure. For both parties.

With Aizen's silent approval, he has treated himself to the wide buffet of sensations he can pull from anyone living within the walls of Las Noches. Depending on mood, he can indulge himself as much as possible, pushing as far as he can go until he receives a reaction.

He knows that the pale Cuarta has seen him on the top of Las Noches, body exposed to the moonlight and the winds that plague this endless desert of eternal night. When coupled with the possibility of being seen or exposed to someone else, Gin doesn't mind being without his clothes. The cold doesn't bother him -- he's grown used to it. His skin has always been cold anyway, even in the harshest summer heat of Sereitei.

He recoils slightly as Aizen pinches a nipple to bring him out of his thoughts and back to the matter at hand. He can't help but moan -- Aizen always blends pain with pleasure until Gin can hardly tell the difference between either of them.

"You know what to do next, don't you?"

Gin grins, nodding his head slightly. He looks past Aizen at the mirror that has been silently observing them this whole time, more emotionless than even Ulquiorra could claim. He licks his lips and decides to reply. "I do? Ain't it more fun if you tell me exactly what you want?"

"Is that the game tonight?"

"That's th' game tonigh', Aizen-sama."

Gin notes to himself that knowing what will happen next doesn't take away the rush of excitement from having the event actually happen. As Aizen yanks him off his feet and brings him close enough to be only mere inches from the man's eyes, Gin is quickly reminded about how strong his lover really is.

_Some days I don' beli' all that strength can be compressed down inta such a calm man. _

The smile that Aizen gives him is one of passion, quiet calm, and sincere dominance. Gin knows that Aizen is merely being himself -- he is no more dominant than he would be in front of the nameless troops that he has control over here in Hueco Mundo, yet because it's directed at Gin at the moment, Gin can't help but find it surprisingly erotic.

"Taste me, Gin."

_Best three words of m' life. _

He realizes that the command is unnecessary, but when it comes from Aizen, the command is nothing short of sweet decadence and pure depravity wrapped up in little bows and ribbons. He has already tasted this man, from the moment they met. He has run his tongue teasingly along the very edges of power and, finding it delicious, followed it up with more lips and tongue than sound be appropriate.

Years of these little demanding illusions have made the next steps as effortless as breathing, but as sweet as victory.

Gin moves onto his knees, his hands doing the necessary steps to roll back enough of Aizen's privacy to get the task completed. He moves to take his lover's arousal between his lips, stopping to roll his tongue slowly over the tip.

The sharp intake of breath is the only sign that Aizen will give him that he's on the right track; Gin has long found more obvious signs of approval unnecessary.

Yet in these moments his lover is kind in only a way that Aizen can be -- he whispers soft words of approval, letting a moan fall from his lips as he watches Gin follow his last command to the letter.

"Oh, Gin...yes..."

Gin appreciates that Aizen can stay completely still without moving, instaed of bucking and wobbling around like so many of the subpar lovers he had been with in the past. Aizen stands taller than a mountain, with his roots deeper than any tree and prouder than any statue he's ever seen.

_If I looked like he does, I'd stand like that too. _

Aizen's proud and haughty look propels Gin through each action, each swirl of his tongue and pull of his lips pulling another moan out of Aizen.

_Mm, he's gonna try ta make me work for it taday, eh?_

_I guess I'll just hafta ...work for it. _

He begins sucking in earnest, moving his head as necessary in order to move more and more until all he can focus on is Aizen. He knows how much Aizen loves pushing him into this space, this zone where he can't help but attend to Aizen's need and whim.

"That's the way, Gin...just like that..."

Gin can't help but grin -- the chattier Aizen gets in these moments, the closer he gets to losing his patience and simply drivin敌 into Gin -- not that Gin has any complaints about such a thing.

He tries to go back to his usual routine, but Aizen is already beginning to pull him up off his feet. "It's time for us to take this to the next level, Gin."

Even in their half dressed states, shunpo is a wonderful thing.

As expected, Aizen's bedroom is elegant, large enough to be suitable for the lord and ruler of Hueco Mundo but completely decadent all the same. The bed is the dominant feature of the room, with the sheets already spread back slightly for them.

As Gin is pulled into bed by Aizen, he notices that Aizen is all lips and tongue, touches and caresses and plenty of kisses to go around. Somewhere in all of the confusion their clothes have been thrown aside, leaving behind the two of them wearing nothing but smiles and intent.

Yes, Aizen is smiling now -- it's a secret smile that he reserves for these little moments, where demanding illusions multiply into clear and unavoidable intent. Even if Gin were too afraid to continue, he wouldn't have much choice in the matter.

Yet Gin is not afraid in the slightest -- he wants more, needs more and Aizen is more than happy to deliver everything Gin wants and then some.

Usually Gin teases his lover about keeping a small bottle of lube underneath the pillow, but today he's very glad that his lover is thinking ahead.

Just as planned.

Aizen wastes no time getting Gin prepared, kissing him deeply as he slides an impatient set of fingers inside his lover. "You make it hard for me to be patient. You're...you."

Gin can't help but smile again as he licks his lips after Aizen steps back. "Yes, I am me. And you are...you."

For some, the exchange may have sounded hollow, but there is nothing hollow about it when it comes to Aizen and Gin. They aren't much for super romantic displays, even in private, so the words take on an even greater meaning.

So he makes himself more of a cross between a doll and a man, staying flexible so that Aizen can move him around anyway the older man wishes. Giving up control in these private moments feels good, and the anticipation of what is yet to come makes him quite excited.

Not that Aizen isn't ready to exploit every aspect of his excitement, with the way the older man's hands are curling around his erection and stroking him agonizingly slowly.

Gin smiles even though he knows Aizen can't see him. The older shinigami prefers to come in from the rear, partially because he knows it irritates Gin to no end. He wishes that he could look into Aizen's eyes more, but it's not so irritating that he can't appreciate these moments.

_That's the chessboard ya taught me, ain't it, Aizen-sama? Come in from the rear, make the other person play the whore?_

_Best lesson ya ever gave me. _

The games played in this room and other rooms in Las Noches have their roots far away in Soul Society, where Gin has played them a thousand times under Aizen's watchful eye. It was part of the fun of sneaking back to see the older man, to tell him of the night's games and conquests. Gin remembers the way his lover would curl around him like the deadliest serpent, touching and stroking him as he recounted story after story.

The kisses Aizen leaves all over the back of his neck and shoulders bring Gin back to the present, far away from his thoughts. He grinds his body slowly against Aizen. "Teasing me? I though' ya were impatient taday?"

"Why...would I resist a chance to make you wait for it, Gin?"

The voice is always smooth and husky, flowing over and around Gin as liquid as the metal he's named after.

"Good point."

Aizen chuckles and moves to finally enter his silver fox, moving so he can whisper into Gin's ear as he begins to slide in and out. Surprise entrances are Aizen's specialty, and the leader of Hueco Mundo is as talkative as Gin remembers.

"Mm, the way your body tenses as I take you...those hard little nipples of yours...the soft gasps you make...everything is perfect..._just as I planned_."

_Ah, he wouldn't be my Aizen-sama if he ever let go of the chessboard. _

_And I will give everythin' I got so he never has ta._

He lets Aizen provide the verse while he fills in with the melodies, the quiet songs of moans, gasps, pants, and groans that Aizen collects as high praise of the man's skills. They tumble against each other, hot and hungry for something that only they can give each other.

"Aizen-sama..."

"That's it...don't hold it in...you can't hold against from me, can you?"

"No...mm...ahh..."

There are more mirrors here, a fitting accessory for a shinigami that longs to stand on top of the universe. More silent observers to a show they have seen countless times before.

Aizen is making sure to push Gin to the very limit and then some, putting plenty of energy behind each thrust. It isn't painful per se -- the word that immediately comes to Gin's mind is intense. Simply intense. He wants to give into that intensity, to the wave that feels like it's threatening to completely devour him and wash him away. He sucks in a breath, making sure that he can hold on just a bit longer -- if only to see Aizen's series of faces.

The residents of Las Noches have never seen their lord this way -- with his dark chocolate hair curling up, rising and falling as he turns into elegance in motion. The soft moans that fall from Aizen's lips are always welcome in Gin's world, and he smiles a very special smile for Aizen-sama.

"I can't, I can't..."

"Then don't, Gin...it's simple, really....give in, like you know you want to."

"Like the way you want me to..."

"Of course. And we both know I'm going to get what I want, aren't I?"

The warm fingers tugging on his nipples coupled with that slippery tongue of Aizen's trailing over his neck make sure that he won't be able to hold on anymore. He decides to let go and rush headfirst into oblivion, feeling his body rock and wobble back and forth against Aizen's movements.

Aizen isn't that far behind, and the warm rush that accompanies the older man's release is something that pleases Gin each and every time.

_The look on his face when he's like this...it's like we're in a whole 'nother world..._

_I guess we are. _

What surprises Gin is the way Aizen moves them to lay against each other, stroking his hair gently. "My finest asset -- my best lover and my deadliest soldier. What more could I ask for?"

Gin turns to open his eyes fully, looking into Aizen's eyes boldly. He pulls his features into a deep smirk. "That ain't the right question. Besides, I know that ya'll never stop ta ask -- you'll continue these demanding illusions forever and ever, and I'll always be there to fulfill each and every one. Like always."

Aizen nods and closes his eyes slightly. "Yes. Like always."

With anyone else, the exchange may have sounded hollow and tense. But for Aizen and Gin, it was more than enough.

* * *

_AN: Mm, had to get some chessboard - lovey - smut going on between these two. Between the manga and the recent Aizen hatred, I needed to go back to my AiGin safe place, LOL! I mostly kid -- I don't give a damn what happens, I'm a hardcore Aizen fangirl till the very end. _

_So I wanted to create a little oneshot. I was hoping to do a quick 1200 words...and this kept growing...and growing…silly Gin and all that thinking :) _

_I truly appreciate everyone that has read, faved, alerted, commented, reviewed and otherwise been involved in my work. I usually update in between taking care of other things, but I truly appreciate each and every one of y'all :)  
_

_I gotta run update other stuff, so I'll keep this pretty short. I like the idea of digging into Gin's thoughts. I think a lot of people assume Gin is this poor weakling being dragged along with whatever Aizen wants to do -- I strongly disagree. Gin strikes me as very much being on fairly level ground with Aizen, and I hope that shows through with this story. _

_Of course, Aizen is Aizen…I don't think anyone will ever completely dominate Aizen, but there's some give and take here. _

_My favorite fucking line has to be "Taste me, Gin." -- I completely melted. I'm very thankful for an overactive, dirty imagination. I'm just glad that I can share it with you. _

_I know I haven't been here very much lately -- hospitals, funerals, business takeovers and losses -- I could go on, but I'd rather not. _

_Basically, I'm here when I can be here. I don't have an updating schedule, and if that's important to ya, I'm not the writer for you. I come and write when the muse hits, and that's it. I love y'all like I love copywriting -- if not more so -- but I won't just update quick to say 'hey, i'm a quick updater!' _

_If I can't bring quality to the mix, then it's worthless to me. _

_As a frame of reference, the one-shot you just read took me hours and hours to tweak to my liking, plus another good hour to edit and polish things up. If ya want quality, ya gotta give me time to produce :) _

_Much love and I appreciate your support. I'll do what I can as time permits. _

_3 Marisa Serise_


End file.
